Kleirro is the product of a controlled breeding program that has the objective of developing new geranium plants with enhanced blue tones to the basically red flowers in combination with other commercially desirable characteristics.
Kleirro originated from the seed parent Klesegmo, named Egmont, and from pollen parent Marix (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,257), tradename Courage. Klesegmo has been market tested but is not offered commercially.
The new seedling was discovered in 1987 and selected by the inventor as one flowering plant from among the progeny of the seed parent Klesegmo and the pollen parent Marix. The seed from Klesegmo was obtained after pollination of Klesegmo with Marix. Kleirro differed from each parent in having a distinctly more blue color than either parent. Parent Klesegmo and parent Marix both have bluish pink flowers.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Kleirro was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, by the inventor or technicians working under the supervision of the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected plants demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Kleirro are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Kleirro has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Stuttgart, Germany, under conditions that approximate those used in commercial practice. Similar characteristics are found when the plant is grown under controlled environmental conditions in Italy, The Netherlands and Teneriffe.
Of the many varieties of the same species of geranium plant known to the inventor, Kleirro by comparison has good precocity and is earlier blooming in warmer climates with excellent floral richness particularly in hot climates. The growth is uniform and compact with very good self-branching, transportability of marketable plants is good because of non-shattering characteristics of the flowers. Weather resistance of the flowers and foliage is good although the leaves are not very dark. The leaves are resistant to cold and heat without rotting or turning yellow or red. Flowers appear abundantly and continuously without a break during the whole summer. The plant performs well in a garden in all climates where geraniums can be grown. Propagation is readily accomplished and rooting time is relatively short. Cutting protection is good as is transportability of rooted or unrooted cuttings.
Flower color is attractive because of brightness and clarity. The filling and flower shape is defined by the broad petals with entire margins. The umbels stand on vertical stems and are nicely postured on the plant. The green foliage stands in good contrast to the cool and frosty flower color giving the overall appearance of flowering plants of this new cultivar high market appeal.
The new cultivar Kleirro most closely resembles geranium PAC Laura and SelCourage; however, both of these geraniums have distinctly different flower color from the new cultivar.